


Royal wedding

by lifeisinteresting



Category: Genghis Khan - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisinteresting/pseuds/lifeisinteresting
Summary: Genghis Khan(Temujin) and his best friend Jamukha are in denial and then Genghis finally works up the courage after his wife is killed.
Relationships: Genghis Khan/Jamukha
Kudos: 1





	Royal wedding

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I did this for the laughs when we were in 10th grade because of AP world class. Dedicated to all the AP world students that also thought these two were gay. This is historically inaccurate and is based off of a sentence in a textbook that said Genghis and his best friend slept under the same blanket. The book said and I quote "Temujin and Jamugha spent the night alone, sharing one blanket to cover them both. Temujin and Jamugha loved each other for one year and when half of the year had passed they agreed it was time to move camp..."

It had been two nights since the latest conquest of the army and there had just been enough time for the armies to rest and replenish. There, of course, had been a celebration, especially for Temujin who was brought a lot of presents from his loyal soldiers.

He celebrated with his close friends and of course, Jamukha.

It had been a few months since that had renewed their Anda vows and he was still joyful about that.

They were sitting under the same tree from when they had first made their vows of Anda. Temujin smiled thinking about that day years ago when they were still kids. He glanced over to Jamukha and found him staring back at him.

"What do I have food on my face?" if Jamukha’s eyes widened in surprise it was only for a second but Temujin caught the slight movement

Suddenly there were other soldiers approaching the tree. 

“Leader Temujin, we have received news that your beloved wife has been taken prisoner by an enemy tribe. They are requesting that you give over control of the lands or they will assassinate her.”

“What? Do you know which tribe it was that has taken her? Who do those infidels think they’re messing with.” Genghis stood up abruptly and glared straight ahead. “Get me information on where the enemy is. They’ll be sorry they ever threatened me.”

Jamukha looked at Temujin with a worried expression on his face. He knew that Temujin barely cared for his wife as he was forced to wed her. So, why did he sound so angered and upset about her kidnapping? A simmering pool of jealousy bubbled inside of Jamukha as he thought of the possibility of Temujin caring for another.

While he was stuck in thought, Temujin had already assembled the army to be ready to go to battle. His battle gear was on and he walked over to Jamukha with their horses.

“Get ready Jamukha. We can not let the enemy think so low of us. Let us lead our men together.” Temujin handed over the reins of the horse to Jamukha. With that Temujin, Jamukha, and the soldiers headed towards the enemy camp where his wife was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Temujin arrived at the battlefield he searched for his wife. He passed many bodies that were mutilated and tortured. With the help of his soldiers Temujin found his wife only eight minutes later, but in an unfortunate condition. 

~~ Ms kiesha ms kiesha o my god she fucking deadlmao ~~

“ Woop, She dead Oh dear god.,” spoke the soldier that found her. “I have found her!” He then yelled for the others to come closer. As Temujin approached his dead wife he thought of weeping, but only because it would be correct. He didn't actually feel that disheartened. 

In reality, Temujin didn’t know his wife. She never accompanied him where he had to go and he rarely visited her. He knew she appreciated his company, but that feeling was not mutual. On the other hand, there was one person who always fought by his side, Jamukha. At that moment it was as clear as day who he was to trust in for the rest of his days.

That night two soldiers were ordered to take the woman’s body back to Temujin’s tent. Jamukha decided to stay by his side for the rest of the mission.

“Now, after this unfortunate turn of events, we shall fulfill our mission as Mongols and show the world our power. Rest assured they will know our name after this day.” 

A soldier encouraged his actions, “We will track them sir, they shouldn’t be far, some of the torches are still warm.” And so he did, and in a few hours, the enemy tribe was ambushed and absolutely obliterated. The scene was exaggeratedly gruesome. All the men were killed along with the uncooperating women and the children were taken as prisoners to become new members of Temujin's tribe. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temujin and Jamukha were on their way back to base camp when Jamukha turned to look at Temujin and asked, “Do you ever think of forming an actual family?” Temujin's eyes widened in surprise. He was opening his mouth to answer when Jamukha interrupted him. “Never mind, I suppose all your hopes went away with your dead wife.” 

“Yes”

“What?!”

“I mean no, wait. Yes and no.”

“So that’s how it is then. It's good to know!”

“Well, if I were to start a family it could only be with a person I truly trust. Someone strong, fierce, and loyal.”

With that Jamukha trotted away on his horse to the kids who were falling behind. Genghis caught up to him quickly. 

“I didn’t mean THAT, I meant that yes I want a family. I thought about it since my marriage, but I knew it wasn’t the right time.”

Jamukha avoided his stare and pretend to not be listening as he gathered up the kids making sure they were following the rest of the crowd. “I never connected with her, but I did with one person,” Temujin sighed. Jamuka looked at Temujin for a split second, a look that went unnoticed due to the dim light of the single torch held three people ahead of them and the soft glow of the moon.

“We both know who that person is. It’s you, Jamukha.” 

Jamukha stared at him without saying a word.  _ Did he really just admit that? _ He thought. Yes he did. 

“I know it's not customary at all for two males to marry, but I’m the king and I can make the rules, so I would like to make a proposition to you.”

“Te…., I…”

“Would you marry me?”

Jamukha froze. “I making a whole new law here for you and I’m making it, either way, so I need an answer.”

“Wai…. i don’t know, I… STOP. Now don’t get all “I am the mighty king” attitude with me trying to give me orders, not in this. I don’t care if you behead me, I'm taking me time to decide.”

“What was I thinking,” muttered Temujin.

“YES,” Jmukha responded

“Really? I mean I knew you were going to say that.” 

“So, when were you thinking about placing the date?” Jamukha asked slightly excited.

“ I don’t know, I didn’t plan on getting this far.”

“You're a warrior and good at improvising, I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Jamukha said as he smiled at Temujin. They traveled close until the arrived at their camp in the morning.

Eight moons later the law was changed and the wedding was set. Temujin continued to gain lands with Jamukha by his side until the wedding day in which Temujin decided he would go out into battle less to be able to stay with his family. 

They were happily married with 3 kids and a three legged horse named gilbert. Fin~


End file.
